1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits and, particularly, to a control circuit and a flash system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A flash system typically includes a flash unit and a control circuit. The flash unit is an electric glow discharge device designed to produce extremely intense, incoherent, momentary bright light. The control circuit is employed to provide a high trigger voltage to the flash unit to generate the flash. The intensity of the flash can be increased by increasing the trigger voltage. However, if the trigger voltage is too high, the flash unit may be damaged, which may also be very dangerous to users.
What is needed, therefore, is a control circuit and a flash system using the same which can overcome the above-described problem.